Halte
by fatrakey
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian absurd mereka di sebuah Halte bus... #NHFD8/Future/


**Halte**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Entah bisa dikatakan terinspirasi atau tertantang dengan fic "Ojek online" karya Nai-san. Saya jadi ingin menulis sesuatu yang ringan tapi manis juga, Hahaha. Walau masih tidak sepadan, semoga pembaca suka. Terima kasih Nai-san.

 **ENJOY**

Hari pertama

Ini adalah hari pertama Naruto mengajar di Anbu Gakuen sebagai guru olahraga. Untuk memberikan kesan yang baik, tentu Naruto tidak ingin terlambat. Maka dia sudah bersiap sejak pagi untuk berangkat dengan sang ayah yang merupakan kepala sekolah di tempatnya akan mengajar. Namun naas, sang ayah ternyata berangkat 30 menit lebih awal karena ada urusan mendadak. Maka di sinilah Naruto berada sekarang, di sebuah Halte bus sederhana yang terletak 500 meter dari rumahnya. Dengan wajah masam, Naruto terus saja duduk menggerutu di bangku Halte sepanjang kurang dari 3 meter itu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal dan bosan, Naruto meraih handphone dari saku celananya. Setidaknya dengan bermain game dia bisa membunuh waktu untuk menunggu.

Sedang asik-asiknya bermain game, Naruto harus terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Permisi, apa bus ke Universitas Konoha sudah lewat?" tanya orang itu.

"Belum" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _Handphone_ -nya.

"Begitu? Untuk ke sana naik bus nomor berapa ya?"

"100" Naruto mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan orang itu. Dari suaranya dia tahu orang itu adalah seorang perempuan. Karena itu, walau kesal Naruto tetap mencoba sabar dan fokus pada gamenya.

"Sedang bermain game apa?" tanyanya lagi.

'Astaga, bisakah wanita ini diam? Aku butuh ketenangan di sini" batinnya.

Walau tidak ada jawaban, namun wanita itu tetap mencoba berbicara pada Naruto.

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuga. Kalau anda?"

Cukup, ini benar-benar cukup. Tidak peduli dia wanita atau pria, dia sudah sangat mengganggu bagi Naruto. Dimatikanlah _Handphone_ di tangannya dan dia bersiap untuk setidaknya menegur wanita di sampingnya.

Apa itu terjadi? Jangan harap! Lihatlah Naruto sekarang! Dia diam layaknya patung, matanya tidak berkedip melihat wajah sang wanita. 'Demi kerang ajaib spongebob, apa dewa sedang kehilangan salah satu bidadarinya di khayangan sana?' itulah yang ada di pikiran si pemuda pirang.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Cantik" gumam Naruto.

"Eh?"

Untunglah Naruto cepat sadar dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dapat dilihat olehnya wanita itu sedang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto Namikaze" ucapnya cepat. Sempat terbesit di otaknya, jika wanita bernama Hinata ini akan menganggapnya gila karena dia telah melakukan hal yang aneh tepat di hadapan wanita itu. Namun ternyata, Hinata malah menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Naruto ya? Salam kenal Naruto-san"

Begitulah pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Hinata. Bukan sebuah pertemuan yang spesial memang tapi hal itu sudah membuat Naruto terus terbayang wajah cantik Hinata. wajahnya yang bulat, mata lavendernya yang indah, rambut biru tuanya yang cantik dan senyumannya yang sempurna membuat Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan gadis itu dari benaknya. Terserah dengan bola basket yang mengenai wajahnya di saat dia mengajar, tidak peduli dengan tisu toilet yang menghajarnya karena salah masuk toilet. Itu semua tidak bisa membuat Naruto melupakan pertemuannya. Yang lebih parah Naruto melewatkan makan malamnya dan mendekam di dalam kamar untuk memikirkan Hinata.

"Naru-chan, turun nak! Ada tetangga baru kita yang membawa makanan yang enak" seruan dari sang ibu tercinta Uzumaki Kushina tidak mampu mendobrak pikiran Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar, Kaa-chan" dalihnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto sudah gila sepertinya. Dia malah bertekad untuk bertemu dengan Hinata lagi esok hari.

Ω

Hari kedua

Pagi sekali Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak mau berangkat dengan ayahmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak Kaa-chan, aku naik bus saja" Naruto telah selesai mengikat sepatunya, lalu langsung bergegas membuka pintu.

"Kalau kau mau ke Halte di depan, ajak tetangga baru kita. Dia juga berangkat dari sana"

Kushina mengikuti Naruto keluar dari pintu.

"Lain kali saja, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku berangkat!" Naruto langsung berlari, tidak mengindahkan Kushina yang masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anak itu aneh sekali hari ini" gumamnya.

"Apa Naruto masih marah padaku karena masalah kemarin?" Suami Kushina, Minato Namikaze sudah berada di sampingnya dengan setelan yang rapi.

"Tidak sayang, dia sedang ada janji dengan temannya"

"Begitukah? Tapi kelihatannya dia masih kesal, Kushina-chan"

"Tidak, mana mungkin anak kita marah hanya karena hal kecil, Minato-kun?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia sudah tidak menganggapku ayahnya lagi, Kushina-chan?" rengek sang kepala sekolah itu.

"Cukup Minato, berangkat sekarang atau aku tendang kau masuk ke dalam mobilmu!"

Setelah membentak sang suami, Kushina masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Membiarkan Minato ternganga di luar sana.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan pasangan suami-istri yang mesra itu. Kita kembali ke tokoh utama yang sedang menunggu dengan sabar kehadiran sang wanita pujaan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san!"

Kalimat sapaan itu tentu saja dijawab dengan semangat oleh Naruto.

"Se-selamat pagi juga, Hinata! Hari yang in-indah ya?" Baiklah maafkan Author, Naruto tidak membalas dengan semangat melainkan dengan sangat gugup.

"Tapi bukankah hari ini mendung, Naruto-san?"

"Eh? I-iya juga ya? Hehehe" Astaga, sebegitu gugupnya kah kau Naruto. Apa matamu sudah buta tidak melihat awan yang sangat tebal di atas sana?

"Tapi hariku jadi cerah kalau ada Hinata" Sial, dia malah ngegombal sekarang.

Untunglah si wanita hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Naruto. Kegugupan Naruto sudah tidak kentara, dia berusaha keras mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus setelah keduanya diam beberapa saat karena kejadian sebelumnya.

"Bajumu bagus, Hinata" Topik macam apa ini?

"Terima kasih"

"Sepatumu juga" Semakin kacau.

Kali ini Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tentu hal ini membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah. Dia merutukin ketidakbecusannya memilih topik pembicaraan.

"Hinata, kau mau berangkat kuliah ya?" Ini lagi, hal yang sudah jelas malah di tanya.

"Iya" Jawaban singkat ini semakin memperburuk keadaan si pirang.

"Semoga sukses ya, Hinata!" ini tidak nyambung. Hinata bahkan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Dan Naruto malah membalasnya dengan cengiran yang kata orang khas itu.

"Naruto-san lucu ya?"

"Begitukah? Hehehe"

"Ah, itu bus-ku. Aku duluan ya! Jaa ne Naruto-san"

Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Bisa dikatakan jika hari kedua ini Naruto gagal total mendekati Hinata. Silahkan rutuki kekonyolan dirimu sendiri Naruto!

Ω

Hari ketiga

Semalaman Naruto membuat rencana untuk hari ini. dia tidak ingin kejadian memalukan seperti kemarin terulang lagi, maka dia sudah menyusun percakapan apa saja yang akan dia gunakan. Sialnya, karena otaknya buntu, Naruto baru bisa menyelesaikannya pada jam 3 dini hari. Akibatnya? Tentu saja dia jadi bangun kesiangan.

"KAA-CHAN! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" teriak Naruto sambil berlari dari kamarnya menuju ke pintu ruang depan rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naru-chan?" "Kemana? Tentu saja ke sekolah. Astaga, ini sudah jam 9. Aku harus berangkat, Jaa ne"

"Tapi..." ucapan Kushina tidak selesai karena sang anak semata wayang dengan cepatnya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa Kushina-chan?" tanya sang suami yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kushina berbalik untuk menjelaskan.

"Itu, Naru-chan... EEEEH? Kenapa kau keluar hanya dengan celana dalam, Minato?"

"Hm? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melihatku seperti ini, sayang?"

"Cukup! Pakai celanamu atau aku tendang sesuatu yang ada di balik celana dalammu itu!" Lagi-lagi Kushina membentak sang suami dan meninggalkan Minato yang sedang ternganga tak percaya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mari kita tinggalkan kemesraan mereka.

Kehabisan nafas karena berlari sejauh 500 meter, perut lapar karena belum sempat sarapan dan kepala pening karena kurang tidur itulah keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ditambah kekecewaan di hatinya karena Halte itu memang tidak menampakkan seorang Hinata di sana.

'Sial, kalau begini semua yang aku lakukan jadi sia-sia' batinnya.

"KENAPA JADI BEGINI KAMI-SAMA?" Tidak tahan, Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berteriak.

"Naruto-san? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Eeeeeeh? H-hinata?" Ya, matanya tidak salah lihat. Di sampingnya memang berdiri seorang Hinata, ternyata Kami-sama begitu menyayangi tokoh utama ini.

"Kenapa Naruto-san berteriak tadi?" tanya sang wanita lagi.

"A-ano, Aku sedang, sedang latihan drama, ya latihan drama. Hehehe"

"Latihan drama?" "Ya, tapi itu tidak penting kok, hehehe. Oh iya, Hinata sedang apa di sini? Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Kuliah?" Hinata nampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Iya kuliah, Ini kan sudah jam 9. Ah, kau terlambat ya?" selidik Naruto.

"Naruto-san?"

"Iya Hinata?"

"Apa Naruto-san lupa? Hari ini kan libur Nasional"

"Eh? EEEEEH?" _Well done_ Naruto, kau begitu jenius sampai melupakan hal itu.

"Naruto-san memang lucu" ucap Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Manis? Hinata memang terlihat manis saat bahagia seperti itu.

"Lalu, Naruto-san mau kemana?" lanjut sang gadis.

"Aku, aku, aku mau ke Anbu Gakuen, ada urusan di sana. K-kalau kau?"

"Aku dari toko buku, membeli beberapa alat tulis" Hinata menunjukan tas yang sejak tadi ada di tangan kanannya. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala sebagai respon.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi hingga sebuah bus merapat di Halte tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah, se-sepertinya itu bus-ku. Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Dia pergi bukan karna ingin, tapi karena gugup dan malu atas kejadian sebelumnya.

"Naruto-san?" panggil Hinata.

"Oh iya, Hinata bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Naruto-san? Itu terlalu formal" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik menghadap si wanita Hyuga.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ah, maaf! Lupakan saja permintaan bodoh itu" potong Naruto. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam bis.

"Bukan begitu Naruto-kun" Sontak saja kata-kata itu membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak. Senyuman itu terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata! Jaa ne" Naruto masuk ke dalam bis tanpa menoleh lagi dan duduk di dekat jendela. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Hinata sedang mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya dan menulis sesuatu. Saat bis berjalan Hinata mengangkat buku itu dan menunjukannya, barulah Naruto bisa melihat apa yang Hinata tulis di sana. Dalam buku itu tertulis,

 **-Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun? Itu kan bis luar kota-**

"EHHHH?" Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto berteriak. Dan kali ini dia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para penumpang lain.

Ok! Hari ketiga cukup. Bisa dikatakan jika hari ini Naruto sukses ya? Walau mendapat sedikit omelan dari penumpang dan tentu saja dari sang sopir bus karena meminta untuk turun lagi. Setidaknya hari esok akan menyenangkan karena meraka sudah semakin dekat. _Good job_ Naruto!

Ω

Hari keempat

Naruto tampak lesu dan hanya malas-malasan di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

'Apanya yang hari esok akan menyenangkan? Cih!" batinnya.

Sang tokoh utama ini ternyata lupa, karena hari libur Nasional kemarin berada tepat pada hari sabtu. Maka dari itu, seperti bisa ditebak hari apa saat ini.

"Hinata" gumamnya.

"Siapa itu Hinata?" tanya sang ayah yang sudah duduk di sofa samping Naruto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab sang anak malas.

"Tidak mungkin, pasti dia pacarmu" Rupanya si ayah senang juga menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

"Pacar? Pacar siapa" Tidak disangka, Kushina yang baru keluar dari dapur menyela pembicaran antara anak dan ayah itu.

"Pacar Naruto, sayang"

"Naru-chan? Dia kan tidak punya pacar. Ah, jangan-jangan pacarmu, Minato-kun? Kau sedang meminta izin Naru-chan untuk poligami kan?"

"Ti-tidak, Kushina-chan. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu?"

"Bohong, kau tega Minato-kun" lirih Kushina dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat supaya terlihat sedih. Minato dengan jantannya berdiri dan memegang kedua pipi Kushina.

"Aku tidak bohong, sayang. Mana mungkin aku memilih wanita lain saat di rumah ini sudah ada bidadari cantik sepertimu" Dengan gombalan ala kadarnya itu, Kushina bisa dibuat merona bahagia.

"Minato-kun!"

"Kushina-chan!"

Kelakuan mereka memang absurd, hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Kalian sudah tua, tidak pantas bertingkah seperti remaja kasmaran!"

Protes Naruto mendapatkan balasan sebuah delikan tajam mata sang ibu.

"Pantas saja Naru-chan jomblo, kau tidak seromantis Minato-kun"

"Ibumu benar Naruto. Dan satu hal lagi, ibumu tidak tua. Dia hanya sudah berumur"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Kita tentu sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan? Jadi untuk kenyamanan pembaca, terpaksa adegan itu harus dilewat.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kushina tengah berjalan menuju keluar untuk berbelanja. Dia meninggalkan Naruto yang melanjutkan acara malas-malasannya dan sang suami tercinta yang sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya di dapur akibat luapan kasih sayang dari sang nyonya Namikaze.

"Naru-chan bisa bantu ibu belanja, nak?" Teriak Kushina dari luar rumah.

"Maaf Kaa-chan, aku tidak mau ikut acara ibu-ibu" balas Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku bareng tetangga sebelah saja. Dia cantik loh, Naru-chan!"

"Aku sudah punya Hinata, Kaa-chan"

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu bawalah Hinata-chan ke rumah supaya Kaa-chan bisa melihatnya!"

"Ya, Secepatnya dia akan jadi bagian keluarga di rumah ini, kau tenang saja, Kaa-chan!"

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan akan tunggu loh! Hehe, maaf lama, ayo kita berangkat sayang!" ucap Kushina entah pada siapa di luar sana.

Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing dan melanjutkan khayalannya tentang Hinata, tanpa peduli pada keadaan ayahnya di dapur. Sepertinya ini cukup untuk hari keempat, walau akhirnya hanya diisi oleh ke-absurd-an keluarga Naruto. Lagipula Naruto sudah punya rencana sendiri untuk besok. Dia yakin besok akan menjadi hari Senin yang bersejarah.

Ω

Hari kelima

Naruto dengan semangatnya sudah berada di halte bus dari jam 6 pagi. Dia ingin mengatakan hal penting pada Hinata. sudah lebih dari 10 kali dia mengulang skema pernyataannya, namun tetap saja ada rasa tidak yakin di hatinya.

"Sebaiknya aku ulangi sekali lagi" gumamnya.

Narutopun berdiri, dia menutup matanya lalu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Hinata-"

"Iya Naruto-kun?" jawab sang gadis.

"BANGKE KAPAL" teriak si pirang. Tidak disangka sang wanita pujaan ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya,

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar lawakan itu. Tapi di mana ya?" Hinata menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, tanda dia sedang berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh, tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja! Tadi Naruto-kun mau bicara apa?"

Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu membuat kegugupan yang tadi sempat hilang datang kembali menabraknya.

"I-itu, hari ini cerah ya?"

"Iya, hari ini cerah. Lalu?"

"E-eto, bajumu bagus Hinata"

"Iya, terima kasih. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Naruto-kun bicarakan?"

"Sepatumu juga bagus" Sepertinya Hinata butuh senapan untuk menghentikan kekonyolan Naruto ini.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan wajah datar. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi, kapan lagi kita akan melihat Hinata menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"I-iya?"

"Bukankah kita sudah melakukan percakapan seperti ini 3 hari yang lalu?"

"Begitukah? Hahaha" Naruto tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tentu saja sedang tidak dalam keadaan gatal. Hinata sendiri menghela nafas pasrah, namun tetap mencoba tersenyum maklum.

"Sepertinya itu bus-ku? Aku duluan ya, Naruto-kun" Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto menuju bus yang telah menepi di Halte tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dan meratapi ketidakberdayaannya.

Namun sebuah dorongan membuatnya menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk memegang tangan Hinata dan menahan sang Hyuga untuk tidak segera pergi.

"Tunggu, Hinata!"

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Walau samar tapi rona merah itu memang hadir di pipi mereka. "Ma-mau kah kau p-pergi kencan denganku?" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Apa itu yang mau kau katakan Naruto-kun?" mata Hinata menyelidik.

"Ya, tapi jika kau tidak-"

"Nanti malam, nanti malam kau bisa menjemputku, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto yang melemah karena keterkejutannya. Hinata kembali berjalan menuju pintu masuk bus. Naruto tentu saja bahagia, dia bahkan menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan kebawah diikuti kata "aku berhasil" beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar, ada yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Hei, Hinata! aku belum tahu alamat rumahmu, kau tinggal di mana?"

Pertanyaan Naruto didengarnya tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki masuk melewati pintu bis. Hinata berbalik sambil tersenyum dan berkata.

"Aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu, Naruto-kun"

Sontak saja Naruto terdiam dan ingatannya mengembara ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **-"Naru-chan, turun nak! Ada tetangga baru kita yang membawa makanan yang enak"-**

 **-"Kalau kau mau ke halte di depan, ajak tetangga baru kita! Dia juga berangkat dari sana"-**

" **Ya sudah, aku bareng tetangga sebelah saja. Dia cantik loh, Naru-chan!"-**

 **-"Maaf lama, ayo Kita berangkat sayang! "-**

Naruto telah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ja-jadi? Kau- Eh? Hinata?" Saat sadar, ternyata Hinata sudah tidak ada di depan pintu. Namun sebuah ketukan dari jendela bus memberitahu Naruto kemana sang hyuga pergi. Hinata sudah duduk di sana, dia duduk dekat jendela dan menunjukan sesuatu yang ditulisnya pada sebuah kertas.

 **-Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Naru-chan!-**

Membaca pesan itu, membuat Naruto tergelitik untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Walau perkenalan mereka singkat tapi dia sudah amat yakin. Maka berteriaklah dia sekencang mungkin.

" **Hinata! setelah lulus nanti, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"**

Keberanian Naruto mengatakannya tidak hanya membuat Hinata merona, tapi juga mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seisi bus yang Hinata naiki.

Hinata sedang menulis sesuatu ketika bus itu mulai berjalan untuk menjawab perasaan Naruto. Cepat-cepat dia menyelesaikannya dan menunjukannya pada Naruto.

 **-Kushina-Bachan bilang, tolong beri tahu Naru-chan untuk membeli sayuran sepulang dia mengajar! Kemarin Kushina-Bachan lupa membelinya. :P -**

*GUBRAK

Bukan hanya Naruto, bahkan semua penumpang bus itu ikut terjengkang melihat jawaban Hinata. Karena cerita ini semakin absurd, maka mari kita sudah kan saja.

-The end-

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day!

Semoga suka dengan ke-absurd-an cerita dan pasangan di atas. Hahaha

Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

Omake

Tempat lain di waktu yang sama...

Kushina dan sang suami sedang berada di sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi.

"Kushina-chan, kenapa kita kesini?"

"Tentu saja membeli perlengkapan bayi. Tidak mungkin kan kita membeli sayuran di sini?"

Wanita berambut merah itu masih saja sibuk dengan acara memilih pakaian mungil yang terpajang di toko itu.

"Maksudku untuk siapa? Kau kan tidak sedang hamil, Kushina sayang"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Untuk Hinata-chan, Minato sayang" jawab sang nyonya Namikaze.

"Mereka bahkan belum pacaran" timpal Minato.

"Ish, kau itu cerewet. Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat mereka akan segera menikah. Kau tidak akan mengerti dengan insting seorang perempuan, Minato-kun" Wanita itu meninggalkan suaminya berjalan dengan riang menuju tempat persediaan kaos kaki bayi.

"Tapi Kushina, bukankah kau sudah menjodohkan Naruto dengan putri pertama si Hyuga Hiashi? Bahkan mereka berdua sudah kenal sejak kecil kan? Apa tidak apa-apa malah menikahkan Naruto dengan orang lain?"

Minato merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu cerewet. Kushina kini sedang menatap Minato dengan sorot mata pembunuh.

" **Kau sebaiknya diam saja, atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki bayi ini, Minato-kun!"**

"ALAMAK"

Cukup sampai di sini. Daripada semakin absurd.

Jaa minna! Sampai ketemu di Fic selanjutnya...


End file.
